powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanover High Homecoming
'''Hanover High Homecoming '''is the 20th episode and Halloween Special of Power Rangers Nitro. It features a cameo of Mean Streak, and Lucas/Laser. This episode features the last appearance of Nitro Megazord-Auto Cop Combination. Plot The Geauga Society (Doug, Piper/Lizzie, Dom, Eric Chewy, Bob, Vida, Raquel, Xavier, Clara/Victoria) are chilling during a dismal final days before Clara and Xavier have been said to be sent away, so they decide to take a little trip to Hanover Orchard, under the ownership of Mr. Hoover. However, they are surprised to see more ARC's with them. Just when the party starts, a green alien appears, being pursued by a hero simply known as Auto Cop. What happens next will turn people's heads til 2018 when they can experience the damage that was done. Cast CF-Nitro * Peter Ishitori * Mel/Millennium Force * Xavier/Firehawk * Zoe Pratt-Fiona/Furry 325 * Bert/The Beast * Tait Blum-Micheal Bolt (Nitro Red), Lucas/Laser (Auto Cop, voice only) * Wallace Hightower (Nitro Blue) * Seamus Decker (Nitro Black) * Takshiel/Steel Venom (Nitro Yellow) * Stella/Steel Force (Nitro Pink) Allied Coasters * Dallas Young-Micheaux Goubuster (WW White) * Vickrum/Maverick * Daniella Perkins-Dellia/Dimondback Vida/Villain * Ian/Ghost Rider * Emma Meisel-Blair/Blue Streak * Kate/WildCat (Sunset Ranger) * Kamran Lucas-Borris/Behemoth Loop * Savannah May-Lizzie/Leviathan Dipper * Owen Joyner-Yukon/Ziz * Colby Strong-Griffin/Gatekeeper * Rachel/Raptor * Viktor/Valravn * Xaphlia/Xcelerator (Grease Rider) * McCormick/Corkscrew (VF) * Jake/Jaguar * Blitz/Thunder Road * Prism/Thunder Road * Chantz Simpson-Alexis/Afterburn Gun Guest Cast * Kelson Henderson-Mean Streak (CF Crimson I) * Gordon/Gold Striker Wolf Bobs * Dominick/Dominator * Victoria/Posessed Venom * Eric/Chewy Spin * Raquel/Thunderhawk Thriller * Diaomanji Coaster Powers Nitro Powers Red: Morph (Ignition), Dragstar Blade (Nitro Storm), Lightning Zord, Nitro Super Drive Blue: Morph (Ignition), Magnum Blaster (Nitro Storm), Quadron Zord, Nitro Super Drive Black: Morph (Ignition), Night Haul Hammer (]Nitro Storm), Night Hauler Zord, Nitro Super Drive Yellow: Morph (Ignition), Robin Hood Dart Gun (Nitro Storm), Park Transit Zord, Nitro Super Drive Pink: Morph (Ignition), Phantom Saber (Nitro Storm), Coast to Coaster Zord, Nitro Super Drive Auto Cop: Morph, Pat Saber, Drive Bazooka, Millennium Control Cannon Wild West Coasters CF White: Engine Rifle (Morph, Frontier Blast) Sunset Ranger: Engine Rifle (Morph, Frontier Blast) CF Crimson I: Engine Rifle (Morph, Frontier Blast) Geauga Rangers * CF Yellow: Spirit Power (Double Loop) * CF Green: Spirit Power (Firehawk) * CF Teal: Spirit Power (Big Dipper/Leviathan) * CF Orange: Spirit Power (Dominator) * CF Blue: Spirit Power (Cobra) * CF Grey: Spirit Power (Wolf Bobs) * CF White: Spirit Power (Villain-Vampire) * CF Red: Spirit Power (Possessed-Medusa) * CF Reshda: Spirit Power (Thunderhawk (MA)) Errors * The strike of the Jet Souls from the Geagua Society does not match that of V-Turbo Bazooka * Is it not explained why Mean Streak, Mike, Kate, and the Nitro Rangers can morph but the other's cannot Notes * This is actually Twisted Timbers origin story, at least according to Hoover * The Geauga Rangers did not transform ** However, how their power works is similar to the Wind Rangers in Storm Before the Calm * Lucas only appears transformed in this episode ** This is the only time both Micheal and Lucas appear in the same episode, but Micheal is the only to appear unmorphed. It is still possible he is oblivious to the fact that Auto Cop looks identical to him * It is confirmed in this episode that Leviathan was the Big Dipper ARC in the past as Savannah May portrayed both and Piper blast was Teal (Leviathan's designation) ** She is the 3rd actor to portray 2 non-monster characters (Marie/Xaphlia and Micheal/Lucas being the others) in the series * This is the last episode to have a Megazord fight that is not the Millennium Gigazord * This episode is similar to a Halloween special from 6 years earlier: ** Both are set during Homecoming ** Both involve a single villain in a sea of main and minor cast members (Daiomanji and Eustus/Shogun Black) See Also * Ep. 40: Walk! Child of Shikoku-Sentai Counterpart (Monster) See Comparison Page Category:Halloween Specials Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Lemurseighteen